1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to illuminators and, particularly, to an illuminator incorporating light emitting diodes (LEDs) as light source.
2. Description of Related Art
LED has an advantage that it is resistant to shock, and has an almost eternal lifetime under a specific condition. Thus LED illuminators incorporating LEDs as a light source intend to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps, particularly in wild fields, such as street lamps, submarine lamps, billboard lamps, and traffic lights. However, in the wild fields, rainwater, moisture, etc., significantly influence a reliability and a lifespan of the LEDs of the LED illuminator.
For the foregoing reasons, therefore, there is a need in the art for an LED illuminator which overcomes the limitations described.